There are three ways in which heat may be transferred from a body of higher temperature to one of lower temperature: by radiation, by conduction or by convection.
The transmission of heat through space is known as radiation and is governed by the same physical laws as in the radiation of light. For example, the sun's radiant energy is transmitted through space and heats the surface of the earth.
Heat conduction is the passage from a body of higher temperature to another body at a lower temperature of heat which is brought in contact with it. For example, if a copper bar is heated at one end by an open flame, the heat will be conducted through the copper bar to the opposite end.
The present invention concerns the third method of heat transmission, namely heat convection, which is the process of flowing a fluid over a solid surface accompanied by a transfer of heat between the fluid and the surface.
There are many devices known in the heating art which use the convection method to heat homes and buildings. For example, steam boilers utilize this principal as hot water is converted to steam which passes throughout the building in pipes to radiators which are positioned at strategic locations. The surfaces of the radiators, after being heated by the steam, give off their heat to the cooler surrounding air. Hence a double convection takes place, first in the steam heating the radiator, and secondly the radiator surfaces heating the cooler room air.
Resistance coil heaters are also an example of the convection type, in that the heated coil gives up its energy to the cooler surrounding room air, thereby raising the temperature thereof.
With costs rising almost daily for energy production, newer, less expensive heating devices have been sought, many of which have utilized the energy generated by the sun.
Conventional solar heating devices have been generally difficult to regulate, and have been expensive to construct and it is objective of this invention to construct a solar heating device in which the temperature can be easily regulated.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a solar heating system which can deliver heat downwardly through a flexible pipe or other means more economically and faster than known methods.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a solar heating device which is relatively inexpensive and economical to construct.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a solar heating device with a superheater, to provide the heated fluids with additional energy to prevent premature condensation from occurring.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a solar heating system which has no secondary power source and therefore is economical and mobile.
It is yet another objective of this invention to provide a solar heating system which can deliver heated fluids downwardly and while having the capability to retrieve and recycle said fluids without secondary power sources and without the use of capillary action.